


An Unexpected Tryst

by Valk1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Magic Cock, Sex Magic, Shameless Hood bashing, Shameless Smut, Threats of Violence, True Love, lesbian love, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valk1/pseuds/Valk1
Summary: An unexpected night leads to the start of Regina and Emma’s happy ever after.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys
> 
> Here is a smutty one shot that popped into my head and had to be written down. 
> 
> All reviews welcome. Would love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> Valk1

An Unexpected Tryst.

 

If someone had told Emma Swan that one day the infamous Mayor of Storybrooke and once Evil Queen would be stood between her parted thighs drunkenly unbuttoning her red silk shirt to expose her magnificent bra clad breasts she would have laughed in their face and then probably punched them.

But that’s exactly the situation she found herself in after spending an evening drinking a shit load of cider with the beautiful sassy brunette.

She had left her apartment raging mad and had driven like a lunatic to Mifflin Street intent on putting the up tight Mayor in her place once and for all where their son was concerned. She was sick to death of how Regina treated her as her personal punching bag at every available opportunity but something much deeper was the real cause of her aggravation.

The Sheriff had secretly been in love with Regina since they had returned from Neverland but had never had the balls to tell her, more due to the fact that Regina hated her guts, and then Robin Hood had showed up and everything since then had gone to shit.

Tinkerbell had fucked it all up for her, banging on about the dumb lion tattoo and putting the Mayor on a guilt trip. 

‘Stupid ass fairy!”

Of course the forest dweller had used his boring English charm and boyish good looks until finally Regina had caved in and now she was stuck watching them prance around town hand in hand playing happy fucking families. Well that had been until that very night.

Tonight they had sat drinking cider having drawn a line under who was the better parent argument until both of them were three sheets to the wind. The sexual tension between them had been at its most obvious as were the lingering looks which Swan had up until then thought was all in her overactive imagination. She wasn’t sure what had prompted Regina to suddenly grab her face and kiss her and if she was honest she didn’t care. 

The feel of the Mayor's lips on her own had been everything she had fantasised about and more and the very second the brunette had slipped her tongue into her mouth to glide against her own all rational thoughts had left her brain. Robin Hood could go and fuck himself, for tonight Regina was hers.

“Do you like what you see Sheriff Swan?”

Regina smirked as she shrugged the silk from her shoulders and let it fall to the floor, the whole time dark green eyes blown with arousal followed her every move.

“Damn right I do Madame Mayor”

The former Queen looked smug as she reached around her waist to unzip the figure hugging skirt that she wore.

“I have always known that you want me Miss Swan. Why have you never done anything about it?”

Swan opened her mouth to speak but was soon distracted by the Mayors skirt that had now joined the silk shirt on the floor revealing toned olive skin to die for. She had always imagined what lay beneath the power suits but nothing compared to what she was now being treated to.

“Your with him! Oh and the fact you have wanted to rip my heart out of my chest since the second we met”

Now in just her lacy black sexy underwear Regina moved closer to the Saviour then surprised her by sitting sideways on her lap and sliding her arms around her neck.

“Don’t ruin the mood dear unless of course you would rather I put my clothes back on?”

Emma swallowed hard getting lost in the Mayors close proximity and unique scent and almost groaned out loud when her painted fingernails scraped the nape of her neck.

“What I would rather Madame Mayor…”

She breathed running her hands down her smooth back then back up to play with the flimsy straps of her bra before slowly dragging them down her arms.

“Is to hear you scream my name over and over again until you beg me to stop!”

Regina’s dark eyes glistened with amusement and her mouth lifted into a smirk.

“That is no easy feat I assure you dear but I do like your confidence”

She answered moving her hands to the front of the blondes shirt where she slowly started to undo every button that she could reach.

Emma bit down on her bottom lip as she released the catch of Regina’s bra then pulled away the flimsy material to expose her perfect breasts, her mouth watered at the sight.

“Beautiful”

The Mayor felt her nipples stiffen in anticipation and wrapped a hand in blonde locks. She told herself over and over again that this wasn’t about feelings it was nothing but years and months and days of pent up sexual attraction. One night was all she needed to finally have the Saviour and have her she would.

“Take off those ridiculous jeans”

Swan smirked. Her lap was currently occupied by the Mayor’s hot as fuck ass and she was in no hurry to have her move so instead she clicked her fingers and using her magic the offending item of clothing disappeared.

“You’ve been practicing!”

Regina breathed into her ear changing position and straddling the Sheriff whilst running the tip of her tongue down the ridge of her ear lobe.

Emma shuddered feeling wetness pool between her thighs. She had never been so turned on in her life.

“Your gonna love my next trick then”

She smirked when Regina lent back to look at her then suddenly raised an eyebrow and gasped softly in surprise as something rather hard prodded her thigh. 

“Why Sheriff Swan I didn’t think you had it in you!”

Curiosity getting the better of her the Mayor slipped her hand down between them and smiled slowly as her fingers came into contact with a semi hard magic cock.

“It’s about to be very much in you your Majesty”

Regina rolled her eyes as she continued her exploration of the Sheriffs rapidly hardening flesh and groaned as she felt her stiffen in her hand.

“Just because you seem to have perfected the art of conjuring up sex magic toys Sheriff Swan doesn’t mean you know how to use them properly, so don’t gloat just yet”

She teased chuckling as a hiss left the blondes throat as she tightened her grip on her flesh.

“Tell me have you been putting this around my town Miss Swan? The wolf seems quite taken with you. Perhaps you have been practicing on her hmmm?”

Green eyes flashed with anger. Ruby was her friend! But instead of biting back she turned the tables at the very last second.

“Why? Are you jealous? Did you think I was going to live like a nun whilst you had your fun with Hood?”

Before any scathing reply could be fired back Swan rolled a nipple between her thumb and forefinger and felt her stomach twist as it rapidly hardened under her touch and a moan escaped Regina’s parted lips.

“I have seen the way that you look at me when you think that your boyfriend isn’t watching Madame Mayor. Is he not doing it for you? Is that why you finally made a move on me tonight?”

Regina all but growled in anger but her need to finally have the annoyingly charming Sheriff inside of her outweighed anything else.

“Do you ever stop talking Miss Swan?”

Her lips were on Emma’s swallowing up any retort that she might have with a hungry wet kiss that was instantly reciprocated.

Gripping firm and flawless butt cheeks Swan suddenly stood with Regina in her arms ignoring her gasp of surprise and blindly staggered towards the desk whilst they continued to kiss frantically. With a sweep of her hand she cleared a space sending its contents clattering to the floor before setting down the brunette. She would no doubt pay for that later but for now she was going to show the Evil Queen exactly what she had been missing.

The Mayor groaned as her mouth was released and she was pushed onto her back before talented lips began their descent starting from her throat until settling on her breasts. She had imagined this scenario so many times, often whilst Robin huffed and puffed on top of her she would let her mind drift to thoughts of wild blonde hair and that sexy cocky half grin and had wished that it was Emma damn Swan that she shared her bed with. Robin in truth was as boring in bed as he was out of it.

As hard as the Sheriff was and despite how much she was desperate to fill the beautiful woman who was writhing beneath her lips and tongue she had no intention of taking her until she had her first taste of the Evil Queen. Just the thought made her throb with need as she released a nipple then proceeded to feast like a starved animal.

 

Meanwhile…

Having reached Regina’s answer phone the fourth time that night, Robin Hood had decided to pay his girlfriend and unexpected visit despite the fact that she had been giving him the cold shoulder for most of the week. In fact the more that he thought about it the more that he realised that lately his Queen had began to show him less and less interest. The only time she seemed to come alive was when in the company of her son or his other mother!

Hood wasn’t as stupid as he might have appeared because he was more than aware of the attraction that was mostly in the guise of hatred was completly mutal between the two women. He often caught Regina gazing at the annoying blonde across the diner when she didn’t think he was paying attention. She had never once looked at him like that! Even in bed she was cold with him, never giving the impression that she was enjoying his advances or indeed wanted them. When she did allow him to touch her she had been drinking but even then she seemed to disappear and not be in the moment and when she was he had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn’t him she was thinking about.

Hood had tried to be understanding, afterall Regina wasn’t the easiest of women to deal with but he had just about had enough of her blowing hot and cold. He deserved more from her. She was supposed to be his Soul Mate instead she was treating him like a play thing and he had just about had enough.

He had made his mind up after sat drinking with Hook in the Rabbit Hole earlier that evening. It was no secret that Killian had tried his utmost to get into the Saviours pants and had been told to drop dead at every turn. Hook had told him in a drunk induced state that there was only one reason that Emma Swan didn’t want him and that was because she was into the fairer sex.

An uneasy feeling had settled upon Robin since that conversation. Why hadn’t Regina answered his messages or calls? Who was she with? He had expected to see Swan shooting pool and drinking beer with Ruby as they did most Saturday nights but neither of the two had been seen all night. Was Swan taking up his Soul Mates attention? Very quickly his overactive imagination had gotten the better of him and he had left the Rabbit Hole and now found himself stood on the porch at Mifflin Street.

He was stood glaring at the battered old yellow bug that was parked behind Regina’s black merc. His suspicions had been right all along. 

“Bitches!”

He hissed angrily before reaching for the door handle.

 

Swan moaned as fingers tightened in her hair as the woman beneath her lifted her hips to meet her tongue and cried out her pleasure. Emma was in heaven. As expected the Mayor tasted exquisite and she knew from the very first moment that she had pressed her lips between her thighs that she was completely done for. She had already had the pleasure of hearing Regina cry out as she let go and cum in her mouth. She had almost lost control herself at that point but by some miracle had managed to hold it together.

Kissing her way back to Regina’s parted lips the Sheriff could wait no longer. She had to have her. Dark lust filled eyes never once left smoldering emerald as finally after years of waiting they were both getting what they had always wanted. Regina held back the tears that threatened to fall as she suddenly realised that the missing piece of her life her happiness had been right in front of her all along. She was one hundred percent in love with the insufferable Saviour and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it!

“Are you ok? Do you want to stop?”

The Mayor let out a shaky breath unable to hide her emotions when Emma stroked her cheek and kissed her tenderly, she was unable to respond at that moment with words so instead she slipped one arm around her neck and with her free hand she guided the blonde’s magic cock between her legs causing them to both gasp at the delicious contact.

“Oh my fucking god!”

Swan breathed closing her eyes tightly as slick tight wet heat enveloped her and threatened to make her cum instantly. There was no way on this earth that she was going to shoot her load at first contact like an inexperienced teenager. She would never hear the end of it.

“Fuck I’m sorry I just need a minute”

Regina chuckled but not in a mocking way. To Swan’s amazement when she finally caught her breath and opened her eyes all she could see was affection and the very sight made her heart tightened in her chest. What they had felt for the longest time for each other was affirmed when they both smiled as their lips met in a slow sensual kiss and their bodies came together as one.

The explosion of brightly coloured magical dust that rained down upon them as they made love was gloriously accepted as their souls rejoiced at being brought back together. For their souls had always been meant for one another no matter whose bodies they occupied and in whatever time and place. They were old friends newly acquainted and that was how it had always been in the past, the present. For all eternity.

 

Just Outside the Mansion...

 

Having found the front door locked Robin made his way around the back of the mansion determined to have it out with Regina once and for all. The only light was coming from the study and the rest of the place was in darkness, which made it easy for the thief to move around undetected.

It was a warm night and as he approached he could see that the window to the study was open halfway and was debating with himself whether or not to break in or return to the front door and make his presence known when a distinct and obvious moan of pleasure made his blood run cold.

With a thudding heart and his anger steadily boiling Robin Hood quietly made his way to the open window then ducked down just below it as a voice he recognised made his eyes grow wide with shock and disbelief.

“Fuck Emma! Harder..”

Swallowing back the bile that rose in his throat, the outlaw gripped the window seal tightly then rose up to peek through the window and what he saw hit him so hard that he found himself staggering back and falling flat on his ass before scrambling back to his former position.

Regina was perched on her desk naked, her arms wrapped tightly around the so called Saviours neck who also wore nothing but her birthday suit. Their skin sparkled with perspiration, their moans of pleasure growing louder by the second, clearly they had been at it for some time before his arrival. The two women were locked in a passionate kiss totally unaware of his presence. 

Knocked for six and unsure of how to proceed Hood continued to watch and that was when for the first time he really took in what was actually going on in the study and for him it was something that could never be unseen. 

He had been told about the art of sex magic but for Robin it was something he had never wished to partake in. He enjoyed the norm and no matter how Regina had tried he had always refused any suggestion she made regarding their sex life. He now very much realised that maybe that had been a big mistake on his part.

 

Meanwhile..

“Fuck Emma! Harder..”

Regina held on tight to the Saviour as she spread her thighs a little wider so that she could take her with deeper thrusts. Even in her Evil Queen days she had never felt anything like she was experiencing right then and there with her one true love. Everything felt different, everything felt brand new and wonderful and her body was on fire. She had lost count of how many times she had screamed out her release and was amazed that she needed more, wanted so much more. It was like her endless thirst had finally been quenched and now demanded nothing less.

Glad that her gruelling workout regimes were now paying off Swan once again found the Mayor’s parted lips and kissed her hungrily whilst her hips picked up speed and her unrelenting magic cock slammed harder and faster into tight wet muscle causing strangled cries as it hit the right spot time and time again.

“That’s it...cum inside me. I want...Oh fuck!”

Regina tore her lips from the Sheriffs and buried her face into her slick throat muffling her scream as they simultaneously reached their peak and dived over the edge into blissful oblivion. Emma cried out releasing a jutting hip with one hand to bury it into sweat soaked dark tresses as her movements began to slow. That was the moment she saw Robin Hood’s fucking face glaring back at her through the open study window.

Swan knew that most rational human beings would have ceased all activity and there the screaming and shouting should have commenced. She should have been livid that the dim witted outlaw was perving on them through the window with his unshaven jaw agape, but instead she was oddly relieved.

As their eyes met for those brief long drawn out seconds a realisation hit them both at the same time. Robin Hood had lost his soulmate and Emma Swan had finally found hers and she for one was never letting her go.

So with a flash of her famous cocky grin, the very same one that she suspected that the woman in her arms had grown to love she returned her attention back to her one true love and bowed her head to steal a kiss.

“What do you say we take this upstairs your Majesty? I still have a few tricks up my sleeve for which will require a bed”

Somewhat recovered Regina smirked then kissed her soulmate softly.

“I think that is possibly the best suggestion you have ever made Miss Swan”

She teased then let out a cry of surprise as she was lifted into the Savior's arms.

WIth one last look over her shoulder at an outraged Robin Hood Swan grinned back at him again. She couldn’t help herself. Regina was going to be major pissed when she found out that her former boyfriend had been spying on them and that in itself would more than likely make Emma’s scolding for keeping quiet much less painful. Or so she hoped.

All she cared about was wrapped up in her arms fully sated and genuinely happy. She wasn’t about to let anything spoil what was left of the night and that night was far from over.

 

The End.


	2. A Tryst In The Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to keep their newfound love on the down-low proves to be difficult for Emma and Regina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys
> 
> Well as requested by many of you here is part 2. 
> 
> Thank you all for your lovely comments they certainly wasn’t expected but please feed the muse and keep them coming.
> 
> Until next time :-)
> 
> Valk1

The Rabbit Hole.

 

“A date? With who?”

Wolffish eyes narrowed to slits as they focused on the tall blonde who was just about to take her shot at the black. The more that she stared the more that she realised that Emma was wearing cleaner than clean clothes, her shirt was pressed and their wasn’t a food stain in sight. Her boots had been cleaned and her black skinny jeans were new.

Ignoring the dark eyes that were burning a hole straight through her skull Swan took her shot and let out a whoop when she sunk the small black ball for the second time that night.

“That’s two beers you owe me”

Laying the cue down on the pool table the Sheriff turned to her friend and grinned.

“Look it’s not that I don’t trust you Red but we want to keep it just between us for now and if I tell you it will be all over Storybrooke by morning”

Ruby had the nerve to look hurt but only briefly because she couldn't argue with the truth.

“Anyone I know? Is it that cute brunette who is working with Belle over at the library?”

Swan’s mind immediately went to Regina and a smile spread across her face. She could hardly describe the feisty Mayor as cute. No to her the former Evil Queen was heartbreakingly beautiful and as sexy as hell when the mood took her, and of late the mood took her everytime they were in the same room.

“No it’s not but your right she is cute. One more beer before I go?”

Red followed the Sheriff as she made a beeline for the bar all the time racking her brains to try and figure out who had caught the blonde’s attention at last.

“Elsa?”

“No”

“Mulan? She’s always had the hots for you?”

“No”

“Zelena?”

“Seriously Red?”

Swan rolled her eyes wishing she hadn’t of let on about her date.

“Well come on Em it’s not like Storybrooke is running alive with hot single chicks is it? And you hardly ever leave this crappy town so it has to be someone here”

The wolf ordered two beers and a couple of tequila shots then turned back to her irritated looking friend.

“Nice deduction Sherlock”

Out of the corner of her eye Emma groaned as Hook entered the bar followed by Robin Hood. That was all she needed.

“Well unless you have discovered a fairy fetish that only leaves…”

Dark brown eyes suddenly widened.

“No fucking way! Please tell me your not banging the Evil Queen?”

A deep blush crept quickly from the Saviours throat before covering her face and just like that the game was given away.

“Don’t call her that!”

Swan snapped as she grabbed the little shot glass from Ruby’s hand and downed the tequila in one go.

“Holy fucking shit Em. Regina! You and Regina? I thought she was with dirt boy?”

“Not anymore”

Swan muttered closing her eyes briefly. Regina was going to kill her. They hadn’t even told Henry yet.

“Red I need you to promise me that your going to keep your mouth shut about this, at least until we have told our son”

“Our son? Holy shit Em”

Red shook her dark mane of hair dramatically before knocking back her shot.

“Snow is going to lose her shit for sure”

Swan groaned before taking her own shot. She needed to speak to Regina before the news spread around town like wildfire. She didn’t think it could get any worse until the sudden stench of stale rum assaulted her nostrils.

“I’m not in the mood Hook”

She warned not even bothering to turn and face the smarmy pirate.

“So it seems Swan. From what I hear you have been a bad little Saviour. Bedding another man's woman is apparently not the done thing in this world. Anyone would think you have been taking lessons from me”

“Fucking Hood!”

The Sheriff growled turning to face a smug looking Killian and immediately she wanted to smash his face in.

“I always knew there had to be a reason why you rejected my advances Swan but I would never have guessed that fucking the Evil Queen was one of them”

Emma’s face paled as anger welled up viciously from inside of her and without knowing it she took a menacing step forward closing the gap between them.

“So you like the darker pleasures in life I get that. Tell me Swan is Regina as good as I have imagined her to be? I am surprised that she let you fuc…”

Swans fist connecting hard with the pirates nose cutting him off dead as he cried out and doubled over clutching at the rapidly swelling appendage.

“You mad bitch! You broke my nose”

Grabbing him by the scruff of his neck she pulled him up straight her green eyes flashing with rage.

“You EVER speak about Regina like that again and I will shove that hook so far up your ass your be shitting through your eyelids!”

The pirate staggered back freeing himself from the Saviours grip and to her surprise he grinned at her despite how much pain he was in.

“How very touching the Evil Queen has her very own puppy dog. Touch me again woman or not I’ll run you through with my sword”

Before Emma could retaliate Ruby pushed her aside and grabbed Killian by the throat and squeezed.

“This time tomorrow it will be a full moon and we all know what that means don’t we?”

Killian unable to speak due to his airways being cut off nodded frantically as his face grew redder and redder as the seconds passed.

“Anymore threats from you pirate and I will tear you limb from limb and feed you to the sharks. Do I make myself clear?”

As cool as a cucumber Red released her grip then chuckled as Killian fell to his knees coughing and spluttering.

“You should go Em. Hood slipped away as soon as he saw you so we don’t need to guess where he is going”

“Fuck!”

Swan spat slightly panicked as she realised that Ruby was right. With a swift kiss to the taller woman’s cheek and a warning glare aimed at the pirate she left the Rabbit Hole like her ass was on fire, of course, the irony was that she still hadn’t told Regina about Hood perving on them through the window so her ass was most definitely going up in flames by the end of the night.

 

Regina couldn’t help the smile that immediately graced her lips on hearing a knock at the front door. She had missed the ridiculously beautiful blonde. Missed her silly jokes, missed her touch. Oh that touch!

She tightened the sash of her silk robe as she made her way to the door. She was naked beneath and loved how the expensive silk felt against her soft skin and was positive that Swan would appreciate it too. 

Her smile was soon to fade when on opening the door she found herself face to face with Robin Hood.

Immediately irritated by his presence and the look that appeared on his face as he took in what she was wearing, the Mayor found herself feeling uncomfortably exposed but hid it well.

“Robin! As you can see I am not prepared for visitors. Can we do this another time?”

The thief laughed bitterly shaking his head.

“Another time? Really Regina how heartless can you be? First you summon me here and break up with me for no apparent reason and then proceed to ignore all my messages and calls. You owe me more than this I am after all your Soulmate. Doesn’t that count for anything?”

Regina sighed deeply. She wasn’t heartless and she did indeed feel bad for how she had treated him. But he wasn’t her Soulmate and she didn’t love him. What more was there left to say?

“I am sorry Robin but we have been over this already. I don’t love you and you are not my Soulmate. I won’t change my mind so you will just have to accept that we are over”

Hood ran his hand through his unwashed hair in frustration and bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep his tears at bay.

“What if I turn a blind eye to you and her? Let you carrying on having your secret trysts on your desk!”

Dark eyes widened in shock before it could be hidden. So he knew all along? But how? There were only two people in her study that night. It hurt to think that Emma had betrayed her trust like that and that sting of pain quickly turned to anger.

“I saw you that night sprawled out naked on your desk like some common whore whilst you let that...that woman fuck you like a man. She saw me too through the window, did she tell you that? Did she tell you that she fucking grinned at me?”

Regina almost laughed out loud, partly in sheer relief that Swan hadn’t betrayed her at all and the thought of her cocky grin on discovering Hoods presence. She did however want to know why the Saviour had chosen to keep quiet.

“Well that is unfortunate. I am sorry you had to find out that way but really Robin peering through windows is just damn creepy even for you!”

Stunned by her response the thief grew red in the face unable to hide his embarrassment.

“Well if you had answered my calls or the door for that matter I wouldn’t have had to look through a window. How dare you make this my fault when it is you that has been carrying on with the bloody Saviour behind my back! How long Regina? How long has she been warming your bed when I haven’t been in it?”

“I think you had better leave pervert! Regina has made herself crystal clear”

Neither Robin or the Mayor had noticed the Saviours presence until she had spoken. Whilst one couldn’t stop the smile that lifted her lips the other almost exploded with rage on seeing the cocky blonde with her red leather jacket and her hands pushed casually in the back of her jean pockets.

“You are the one who should be leaving”

Robin hissed as he dramatically pranced down the porch steps to face his competition which only made Swans smirk turn to a fully fledged grin. 

Regina's state of dress hadn’t escaped her attention her eyes breathed in the sight, she couldn’t wait to feel the skin beneath the black silk robe that draped her beautiful body. 

“Take your damn eyes off of her Swan or so help me I will…”

“What will you do huh? pelt me with pine cones?”

They simultaneously closed the gap between one another until they were chest to chest.

“Oh you think you are so bloody clever don’t you?”

The thief hissed into the grinning blondes face.

“Well the Mayor seems to think so”

Swan goaded knowing how childish the whole situation was getting but she couldn’t seem to help herself.

Regina watched with amusement until she had seen enough then rolled her eyes before speaking.

“If you two have quite finished I would like to continue with my evening. Emma wait for me inside..no arguments”

She added knowing that the Saviour was about to protest.

“So it’s Emma now? Not Miss Swan?”

Robin hissed glaring at the Saviour as she sauntered past him and into the mansion. There was definitely a smirk forming on her lips and that just enraged him more.

“I appreciate that this has come as a shock for you Robin and I did intend on ending our relationship before..”

Regina paused to sigh deeply. This wasn’t how she planned the evening to go and this just irritated her.

“What before you let that...that woman have her way with you on your desk?”

The Mayor suppressed her smirk all the time thinking that the Queen would have laughed out loud at the statement.

“Unfortunately if you go around peeking through windows your likely to get more than you bargained for. I’m sorry but I don’t regret that night I only regret that I wasn’t honest with you”

The thief took a step forward then paused when Regina’s eyes darkened with warning. He may be many things but he wasn’t stupid. He knew exactly what this woman was capable of.

“What I saw was unnatural. I knew that you had a thing for her Regina I have always known that but to let her take you like only a man can, only I can. What the hell were you thinking?”

Swallowing down her anger and sudden urge to throw a fireball at her annoying ex the Mayor caught herself and smiled.

“For once in my miserable life I was thinking about my happiness Robin and nothing else. Now please leave before I am forced to make you leave”

For a second she thought that he was going to stamp his feet in frustration but instead he shook his head glaring at her before backing away.

“You will regret this Regina. You both will!”

 

“Hi”

Swan watched as Regina closed the front door behind her and walked slowly to the doorway of her study before turning back to face her whilst loosening the sash around her waist to reveal tantalising glimpses of her naked body.

“Hey”

Regina smirked as her lovers eyes darkened and felt her nipples tightened at her intense gaze as she slowly walked towards her slipping of her leather jacket and letting it fall to the floor.

Anything Emma had to say had died on her lips at the first sight of the alluring Mayor and now all she could think about was touching her.

Her eyes trailed down the olive skin that wasn’t covered by the robe as she finally found herself stood in front of her soulmate and saying nothing she slid her hands inside causing a small gasp from Regina.

The Mayor closed her eyes and slipped her fingers into blonde tresses as the Saviour lips found her throat then continued down between the valley of her breasts.

She knew they needed to talk about recent events, she knew she should be annoyed at the idiot that was now kneeling before her but all she wanted, needed was Emma’s touch.

Swan could sense how aroused her Queen was and wasn’t disappointed when she wasted no time in dipping her tongue into sheer moist velvet heat. 

They would take their time with each other later but right now animalistic need outweighed patience. Regina’s fingers tightened in the Saviours hair and a strangled cry left her lips as her left foot was guided gently to rest on a sturdy shoulder which in turn parted her swollen sex.

Forced to remove her fingers from their safe haven the Mayor raised her arms above her head to grip the door frame to help steady herself. She couldn’t help but to fleetingly wonder what Robin Hood would think if he got a glimpse of them now.

Her silk robe had fallen open completely revealing her flushed skin. Her back was arched pushing her aching breasts upward, her nipples tight and screaming for her soulmates attention which at present was solely between her parted thighs.

As had become the norm when they made love the former Queen failed to have one coherent thought, the only thing she could do was feel every swipe of that talented tongue, every pull on her painfully swollen clit until her vision was star spotted and her cries of pleasure horse.

As much as she wished to feel her Saviours tongue steadily entering her very depths in a slow maddening pace for as long as possible, this only served for her hips to take on a life of their own and push back against the appendage and take her as deeply as possible and quicken the inevitable thundering orgasm that crashed over her in waves until she was bonelessly sliding down the doorframe and into safe loving arms.

Her recovery was quick as her growing hunger was yet to be completely sated. The Evil Queen that lay dormant within her healing heart rejoiced when she claimed the Saviours mouth hungrily and tore relentlessly at her clothes until her jeans and shirt were thrown aside.

Swan growled with excitement loving when Regina’s eyes turned as black as onyx when she was so highly aroused and her dominant side reigned supreme. She wasn’t submissive by nature but when it come to her soulmate she willingly gave her everything she desired and more.

So when the Mayor straddled her waist and pushed her not so gently onto her back her soul ignited as well the blood running through her veins.

“Keeping secrets isn’t the best start to a relationship Saviour. Why didn’t you tell me he was at my window that night?”

Swan sighed deeply then attempted to sit back up but Regina was quick to lean over her and pin her wrists above her head giving her a glorious view of her breasts.

“He didn’t see much Regina I promise. It was just before we went up to the bedroom. I wanted to tell you but..”

Regina raised an eyebrow and hid her smirk. In part she was only toying with the Sheriff but was intrigued to hear her answer.

“But?”

Emma groaned not even bothering to fight against her sexy restraints.

“That night was everything to me and I didn’t want that asshole to ruin it ok? I know I should have told you and I was going to especially now Hook knows but rat boy got here first”

This got the Mayor’s attention and this time she released her captive and let her sit up and wrap her arms around her waist.

“Guyliner knows? Great! That's just great it will be all over Storybrooke by now”

She ran her hands through her unusually disheveled hair. She wasn’t angry really just disappointed.

“I wanted us to tell Henry together not have that cretin of a pirate spill his guts to him in Granny’s over a burger”

Swan frowned now she felt really bad. She should have grown a pair and told Regina the second she spotted Hood spying on them.

“Hey if it's any consolation, my dad is taking the kid night fishing tonight so he won’t find out. We still have time to get to Henry first”

She reached up a hand and stroked her Queen’s cheek before drawing her in and bravely stealing a kiss.

“No more secrets I promise. I love you Regina and I will do anything to make us work”

Unable to help herself Regina leaned into her lovers touch and covered her hand with her own.

“I love you too despite the fact that you are a smug idiot and deserve to be punished. I can just imagine the look on your face when you saw Robin at the window”

Emma grinned when she was suddenly pushed back down to her former position.

“I thought he was going to combust”

She admitted with a laugh but quickly sobered.

“But in truth I was more concerned with protecting your modesty which is why I carried you upstairs. You are far more to me than a payback fuck over a desk. You know that right?”

The Mayor nodded. She did know it with every kiss with every tender touch she knew that Emma Swan was her one true love.

“Luckily for you Miss Swan I do. Now if I haven’t got to worry about the Charmings ruining what is left of this night I suggest we go somewhere a little more comfortable so that your punishment can commence”

Emma’s heart raced as purple fire ignited behind her lovers dark eyes before she flicked her wrist and they were engulfed in magic and transported to the bedroom. She would take with relish anything her Queen was about to do to her, and she knew she was going to love every damn second.

The End

There will be a conclusion to this silly little Tryst. Until next time.

Valk1


	3. The Final Tyrst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With one too many interruptions it’s time for Regina and Swan to face the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys
> 
> Sorry for the long wait I have no excuse except for the new woman in my life keeping me busy.
> 
> As always a big Thankyou for sticking with me and for the reviews and kudos. It is as always very much appreciated.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this last instalment, it was fun while it lasted.
> 
> Until next time enjoy :-)
> 
> Valk1 ❤️

Mifflin Street

“God damn it Regina! Please..”

Swan groaned after hearing the muffled chuckle from between her parted thighs as the Mayor continued her torturously slow licks and sucks that had kept her on the brink of orgasm for the past hour.

“I swear my heart is going to give out if you don’t let me cum!”

Regina had spent the past three hours gloriously abusing her soulmates lean tight body for her own satisfaction. She had lost count of how many times she had cried out her own release to then continue to tease the frustrated blonde unmercifully.

“I’m not sure that you have learnt your lesson yet Saviour”

The former Queen retorted smugly when she finally lifted her head from her lovers clenching sex.

Emma’s pupils were blown wide and dark with pent up frustration. She had long since stopped fighting with the magical restraints that kept her arms pinned above her head.

“Please I can’t..”

Tears filled Swan’s eyes much to her dismay as the aptly named at that present moment Evil Queen kissed her way back up her slick heated flesh until her dark as night eyes were fixed on hers.

“Oh come now”

Regina goaded kissing the corner of her mouth before nipping her bottom lip just enough to make the trembling woman beneath her wince.

“Where is the Emma Swan that went out of her way to antagonise me week after week, year after year?”

The Saviour felt the sting of anger rise up in her throat as she was pushed to her limits but before she could retaliate the former Queen ravaged her mouth with her tongue whilst her hands palmed her breasts roughy and her fingers toyed with her painfully hard nipples.

“Where is the Emma Swan who dared conjure a magic cock and fuck me on my desk hmm?”

The sultry words that were breathed heavily into her ear was the final straw before the Saviour snapped and a burst of white magic from within her released her from her invisible binds and the Evil Queen found herself helplessly trapped beneath her toned hard body.

“There she is at last”

Keeping up her fasade Regina bit back her moan as controlled hands parted her thighs before Swan slammed into her tight hot sex sheathing her magic phalus to the base before going at her relentlessly.

This time the Mayor failed to retain her cries as she slipped her arms around her lover’s neck and hooked her legs around her jutting hips and held on tight as hours of pent up frustration boiled over. 

She couldn’t recall a time in her life when she had let another take her in such a savage demanding way In fact she knew that she hadn’t but found she craved for Emma to possess and own her body and soul and that was exactly what the blonde was doing.

“Fuck baby!”

Swan rasped rapidly losing control as she buried her face into her Queen's throat whilst pounding her tight slick sex until her orgasm rushed over her and everything exploded behind her tightly closed eyes.

Regina’s body tensed before she screamed out her lovers name and cum hard whilst clinging to the still moving body above her until finally they both collapsed into a twisted heap of slick satisfied limbs and erratic breaths.

 

Some thirty minutes later after their mind consuming orgasms had put them both into a blissful state of sleep Emma was the first to move onto her back bringing Regina with her and wrapping her into her arms. She kissed the top of the dark mop of now unruly curls and sighed deeply.

“You know this past week has been..well it’s been the best time of my life”

She murmured surprised when the woman in question suddenly trailed her fingers up her arm to settle against her chest. She had assumed wrongly that she was asleep.

“Mine too”

Regina whispered, her smile bright against her soulmates throat. She meant it. Really meant it. Emma had awakened her every fibre emotionally, sexually and she couldn’t fight how that made her feel.

Comfortable silence settled once again over the couple until Emma chuckled.

“And just for the record that was the best punishment I have ever had. I mean there was literally a point where I thought I was going to implode!”

Propping herself up on one elbow the Mayor grinned, she couldn’t help herself especially when a lopsided smirk quickly appeared on her face.

“I never took you for a romantic Miss Swan”

Her soulmates brand of romance was something she had never experienced before. Robin had been the classic kind which very quickly became irritating and forced. With Emma it was often cocky and completely charming and maybe most importantly it was genuine and from the heart.

“You think I’m a romantic?”

Swan cursed inwardly as she felt her cheeks burn. 

Chuckling at her lovers embarrassment Regina lent over and kissed her.

“Yes quite Charming despite how nauseous that sentence makes me feel”

She breathed against slightly parted lips.

“And before you say anything witty”

Emma grinned at that bringing their lips together in an unexpected stolen kiss that quickly turned heated and raw.

“I love you”

They breathed the words simultaneously, then both paused whilst gazing at one another, then eyebrows raised and laughing filled the bedroom.

Sometime later Emma was lazing on the bed listening to the sound of the shower and debating on weather to go and join the Mayor when her phone beeped signaling a message.

When she finally found her phone which was buried beneath a pile of quickly discarded clothes she groaned as she read the message.

“Babe we have a problem”

She called out and instantly the sound of running water ceased and an extremely wet and sexy Regina poked her head around the bathroom door.

“Don’t tell me Granny has run out of bear claws?”

The brunette teased as she strutted out the bathroom whilst casually towel drying her hair.

“Worse! My dad and Henry have cut their fishing trip short and are on their way to the diner as we speak for a late dinner”

Regina stiffened and her mood quickly soured. Someone or something clearly was going out of the way to ruin her time with her Saviour. 

“Then I guess we are too”

 

Granny’s Diner

“Emma! This is a nice surprise. Are you joining us for dinner?”

Charming hugged his daughter before turning back to try and get Ruby’s attention. The diner was alive with Storybrooke’s residents and it appeared that they were short staffed.

“No actually we kinda need to speak to the kid about something”

The blonde glanced across the diner and couldn’t help the smile that lifted her lips when her eyes found Regina who had taken a seat across from their son.

“Whose we?”

David asked turning back to face the blonde and following her line of sight.

“Oh Regina is here too. Is everything ok?”

Emma scratched the back of her neck not sure how to proceed. She wasn’t an idiot she knew that her parents were not going to be happy when they discovered her relationship with the Mayor and she was prepared for the interrogation that was sure to follow.

“Yeah everythings fine dad. Is Mom meeting you guys here?”

Charming nodded as his face lit up with the mention of his wife.

“She’s on her way. Why don’t you and Regina join us for a family dinner. Henry would really like that. That’s if you don’t have anything else planned of course.”

Swan nodded her reply. She was as usual starving and guessed that her soulmate would be too after their strenuous afternoon activities. They may as well kill two birds with one stone and tell her parents at the same time as Henry. 

 

“Mom why is Ma looking at you all weird?”

Henry asked not so innocently as he sipped his root beer through a straw.

Regina immediately looked for her soulmate and couldn’t help but return the dopey smile that the blonde had on her lips when their eyes finally met.

“She’s probably got wind Henry”

She murmured unable to tear herself away from the woman that was fast turning her whole life upside down.

“Then I guess it must be catching”

Henry sniggered into his drink and ignored the glare that was shot his way.

“Is there something you would like to say Henry?”

Regina knew her son better than anyone. He was smart, very smart and he had her sharp mind and intellect.

Meeting his mothers waiting gaze Henry was about to reply when Emma slipped into the space next to him totally oblivious.

“Hey kid”

Swan ruffled the kids hair and flashed the Mayor a lopsided grin.

“My dad’s invited us to have dinner. My Mom will be here soon. I thought we could y’know talk and stuff”

Regina rolled her eyes playfully immediately catching the Saviours drift.

“That will be fine dear”

Henry glanced from one parent to the next and realised that they both were wearing shy adoring smiles and couldn’t seem to take their eyes off of one another for very long. Shaking his head he returned to his comic. Maybe his secret wish was about to come true.

“Menus at last!”

David announced dropping five menus into the middle of the table with a sigh.

“Ruby is neck deep in orders, she said she will get to us as soon as possible”

Regina slipped her coat from her shoulders and moved over so that Charming could take a seat next to her.

“It never ceases to amaze me at just how much fried cheese excites this town on a saturday night”

“Hey don’t knock it before you have tried it. Fried cheese is the food of the gods”

Before Regina could respond to Emma in her usual snarky manor the bell attached to the diner door rung out and Snow White rushed in looking a little flustered.

“Honey are you ok?”

David was already on his feet and ready with comforting arms as the small brunette moved quickly into them.

“Not really. Robin and Killian a very drunk Robin and Killian I might add just accosted me in the street”

Emma and Regina shot each other a worrying look and in a silent agreement they both quickly stood up.

“Regina has something happened between you and Robin? He is really upset!”

“Why don’t you sit down mom, we will go and..”

Swan didn’t get to finish when suddenly the diner door flew open and the two men in question staggered through it laughing raucously.

“Oh crap!”

Emma groaned knowing their time was very much up and that things were about to get ugly.

“Well looky here mate a good ole family get together”

Killian grinned cockily at the Saviour who in return glared back at him.

Hood pushed his way past Hook with a sneer directed straight at Regina.

“Would someone like to tell us what’s going on here?”

Charming said looking from a livid looking Robin Hood to the Mayor who looked about ready to go all Evil Queen on his ass.

“What are you waiting for your Majesty? Tell these bloody do gooders what you have been getting up to with their daughter behind my back!”

“Shut your mouth Hood or I swear I will..”

Swan had already made it out of the booth and was ready to jam her fist in the thief’s big mouth when Hook reached out grabbing her arm tightly.

“Be a good lass and let the poor fellow have his moment. You owe him that at least”

Wrenching her arm free and also looking like she was about to revive Dark Swan Emma glared at the pirate icily and predictably he took a few steps back.

“Regina? Emma? what is he talking about?”

Snow asked looking from one woman to the other. She wasn’t stupid far from it. Anyone with a brain cell could see the mutual attraction between the two, even if they hadn’t yet recognised it for what it was themselves.

Regina cleared her throat, her icy glare fixed on the thief and was about to reply but Swan beat her to it.

“I love her Mom! like really love her and by some crazy miracle she feels the same”

Emma couldn’t take her eyes from her one true love as she spoke and smiled when a blush crept across Regina's sculpted cheeks as their gazes met.

“Yes! Way to go Mom’s”

Henry fist pumped the air to the surprise of all the adults that were stood around him but his celebration was to be short lived.

“Excuse me but are you serious right now you little shit! Your mother is a treacherous whore and as for your other moth..”

Out of nowhere a fist connected hard with Robin Hood’s face sending him sprawling backwards where he then lost his balance and ended up in a heap on the floor.

“How dare you speak to my grandson like that!”

Snow White loomed over the fallen thief angrily with her hands on her hips.

The whole diner gasped then fell silent, for all inside knew exactly what the semi retired bandit was capable off when provoked.

“How dare I?”

Robin hissed as he sat up rubbing his bruised chin.

“I’m the victim here! Those two whor…”

“I wouldn’t finish that sentence if I were you Robin”

Snow warned drawing her fist back ready to attack again if needed. She was fiercely protective of her family and that included the former Evil Queen.

“Whatever is going on between my daughter and Regina is no ones business but their own. I think it would be best if you leave now don’t you?”

“And take the pirate with you”

Red suggested walking up behind Killian and leaning in close.

“Your not welcome in our town Hook and your not welcome in this diner. So I suggest that you and your boyfriend hop aboard that rust bucket of yours and sail off into the sunset and don’t come back”

Killian flinched as the wolf’s hot breath tickled his ear, he hadn’t forgotten her last threat and knew enough about werewolves to know that his life was forfeit if she followed through.

Robin scrambled to his feet looking like he was about to burst a blood vessel and in one swift move he shoved Snow out of his way and made a grab for the Mayor which turned out to be successful.

Regina didn’t flinch as her former lovers clammy hands tightened around her throat instead her eyes turned as black as night dancing with purple fire as her lips lifted into a cruel smile.

Hood’s eyes widened in fear as he realised his mistake a second too late as the Evil Queen’s slender fingers tightened around his thudding heart and squeezed.

The very second Robin had dared put his hands around her soulmates throat Swan had leapt over the table to come to her rescue but Regina had been like a lightning strike and had already plunged her hand into the thief’s chest.

“Don’t do it Mom he is not worth it. He never was”

The sound of Henry’s scared voice snapped Regina immediately back to reality and she reluctantly released Robin’s heart and pulled her hand from his chest.

Hood staggered back straight into an awaiting Emma who grabbed him effortlessly by the shoulders and held him tight.

“Consider this your lucky day asshole!”

She hissed into his ear before giving Charming the nod who was right there at her side and already grabbing a handful of the thief’s collar to remove him from the vicinity.

“You too pirate”

Killian held up and a hand and a hook and saying nothing quickly followed David and Robin out of the diner feeling strangely sober and lucky to be alive.

“Are you ok? Did he hurt you?”

The Saviour closed the gap between herself and her lover her hands cupping her face whilst inspecting the reddening fingermarks left on her throat.

“I’m fine darling there’s no need to fuss”

Regina covered her soulmates hands with her own and smiled up into her concerned green gaze.

“I’m sorry I..”

Emma paused when she was drawn down into the sweetest kiss.

“You have nothing to apologise for my love. It’s over now”

They continued to gaze into one another’s eyes lost in each other until finally Snow cleared her throat to get both women's attention.

“Oh my you two are just adorable”

Grinning from ear to ear and completely ignoring Regina’s look of disgust she threw her arms around them both and squeezed.

 

“I’m right I know I’m right. I always knew that you belonged together”

Henry exclaimed triumphantly as he sat opposite his mothers who both at present wished for a portal to swallow them whole.

“Is Henry right? Are you true love’s?”

Surprisingly enough Regina couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face as she glanced at an awkward looking Emma and squeezed her hand then returned her attention back to Snow and David.

“Yes we are. Do you have a problem with that?”

Snow grinned back at her then reached across the table and took the Mayor’s hand in her own.

“I would never stand in the way of true love Regina. I am so happy for you both”

Swan let out a sigh of relief. She hadn’t expected such an accepting response and was very happy that her parents were taking their news so well.

“Adults can be so lame at times”

Henry muttered as he skimmed through his comic not missing his mother’s indignant glare.

“I just mean that Ma has always been all gooey eyed around you Mom. It was pretty gross”

“Hey I resent that kid and I don’t do gooey eyed”

Emma shot back making to grab the comic from her son’s grasp but the cocky little shit moved just in time.

“You kinda do kiddo”

David chimed in causing a ripple of laughter from around the table and a half hearted scowl to appear on the Sheriffs face.

“Could use a little help here Regina”

But the Mayor just chuckled and leaned over to brush her lips across her soulmates cheek.

“It’s ok darling I am very fond of your gooey eyes.”

She teased playfully and not caring about her show of affection towards her love. She couldn’t seem to stop herself these days.

“I don’t know about you but I’m ready to go home. Henry will you be coming or do you still plan to spend the night with your grandparents?”

Hiding his smirk he nodded. He was pretty sure that his mothers could use a little alone time whatever that might entail and he most certainly didn’t want to be apart of that.

“We are having a Harry Potter marathon”

Snow commented as she started to gather her belongings.

“You two are welcome to join us”

“NO THANKS!”

Regina and Emma shot back in unison then looked at each other and smirked. The only thing they planned on watching that evening was each other.

“Gross mom’s”

The Mayor rolled her eyes as she slipped on her coat before standing.

“Shall we?”

She reached out a hand to her soulmate who took it readily and rose to her feet.

“See you Guys tomorrow. Hey kid be good for your grandparents”

“And not too much junk food”

Regina added leaning down to kiss her son’s forehead before she was being led out of the diner by the hand by an eager Sheriff.

 

“I still can’t believe my Mom suckerpunched Hood! She was pretty awesome right?”

Emma grinned at Regina as they walked hand in hand on the short journey back to Mifflin Street.

“I have to agree. And don’t tell her I said this but I was very impressed”

“You know I was proud of you too. You could have ended his life tonight but you choose not too. That most definitely scored some points with the folks”

Regina rolled her eyes. As much as she liked her don’t give a crap what anyone thinks facade, it meant a lot to her that Snow and David accepted their relationship wholeheartedly.

“I wasn’t going to kill him Emma I just wanted to scare him a little”

She winked at her soulmate who in turn snaked an arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her temple.

“I can safely say that you scared the crap out of him babe”

They continued walking, both enjoying the comforting silence and their growing closeness until eventually they reached their destination and Regina was the first to speak.

“Maybe now we will be left in peace to enjoy our happy beginning. I think we both deserve that don’t you?”

Emma smiled watching as her soulmate searched her purse for her keys but before she could let them both inside she slipped her arms around her waist and rested her chin against her shoulder.

“I love you Regina and I can’t wait for our happy beginning which I predict will start the very second you open that front door”

The Mayor chuckled turning in her lover's arms. The love that swelled within her once cold heart was mirrored in her dark smokey gaze.

“Do you have something specific in mind Saviour?”

She asked knowingly as her hands disappeared under soft red leather searching for the warm flesh which she had quickly become addicted to.

Swan lowered her head capturing the sweetest lips with her own giving promise of what was to follow as her tongue slipped inside for a taste and the resulting moan from the woman she adored ignited her blood in an instance.

Whilst Regina kissed her back with equal intensity she managed to blindly reach behind her and finished unlocking the door before carefully maneuvered them both inside without breaking their connection.

“I guess that answered my question”

Regina said breathlessly when Swan finally released her lips for no other reason than the simple need for air.

“Let’s go upstairs so I can spend all night showing you what I have in mind”

The Mayor bit down on her lip and tried to calm her thudding heart whilst slipping her coat off and uncharacteristically letting it fall to her feet. 

Emma watched with growing hunger as Regina kicked off her heels then started on the buttons of her silk blouse all the time holding her smouldering gaze.

“What are you waiting for Saviour?”

The gravelly purr that reached the blondes ears also hit other parts of her body as she stood watching her lover revealing more and more of her beautiful body as she slowly moved towards the staircase that would lead straight to pure unadulterated pleasure.

“Let’s start our happy beginning”

Finally Swan found her feet and caught up with her one true love swooping her up into her arms and making it up to the bedroom in record time whilst Regina’s laughter filtered through the quiet mansion breathing life, love and happiness into its every fibre.

 

Meanwhile…

Hood stood on the deck of the Jolly Roger watching as Storybrooke faded into the distance. He was angry and had been humiliated by all those fucking bitches. He wouldn’t let it go, he couldn’t. And why should he? 

Regina was his! it had been ordained. Why should he be the one to have to leave. Given more time he could have taken the Saviour out of the picture along with her interfering parents after all he was Robin Hood the king of thieves not some crap on the bottom of their shoes.

“Bitch!”

He hissed out into the sea air almost tempted to jump overboard and swim back to claim what was his once and for all.

“Save that anger for our return lad”

Hook grinned when the thief turned to face him with an inquisitive expression etched upon his face and reached out for the bottle of rum that was being offered.

“We will let some time pass and when they are least expecting us they will all get exactly what they deserve”

Robin grinned he liked that idea very much indeed.

“But until then there are plenty of ships which hold much treasure all for the taking. What do you say the king of the seas and the king of the forest do what we are best at?”

With a nod the pirate and the thief clinked bottles and turned back to look out into the vast blackness. Revenge would be theirs it was just a matter of time.

The End.


End file.
